theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Drill
Power Drill is episode 9 of the third season of The Worst Witch. It was Preceded by Art Wars, and followed by Better Dead than Co-ed. Plot Miss Drill is preparing for her volleyball tournament as the girls and teachers return from the Witchcraft of the Year show. When Miss Cackle announces that the volleyball tournament is to be replaced by various witchcraft workshops, and that Miss Blackcat is coming to do a presentation. Miss Drill feels she is being left out because she is not a witch. To give Miss Drill a chance to fit in, Enid, Mildred and Maud mix a potion to give her witch powers temporarily. When making the potion, Mildred puts in two spoonfuls of spideregg, and Miss Crotchet comes in just as Mildred puts in the second one. They cover the potion with a bucket. When Miss Crotchet leaves again, Mildred can't remember if she put in the second spoonful or not. She decides that she didn't, and puts the whole rest of the spideregg in. They find Miss Drill in the shed, letting the air out of her volleyballs. Enid and Maud distract Miss Drill and Mildred pours the potion into her drink. They go on their way, after seeing that Miss Drill has a drink of her tea. Drill looks at the volleyballs she still has to deflate and points at them. They deflate. She's startled. Mildred, Maud and Enid watch her coming toward the school from hiding. They can't tell if she knows that she has powers yet. They ask her if she's all right, and she says yes, that she's just a little hot, and goes into a classroom. Enid decides that they need to "top her off" and give her another dose of the potion. Miss Drill, meanwhile, is searching for a book when Spells For Beginners leaps into her hand. She starts to go through it and finds a spell for moving a pencil. She casts it and the pencil moves. Just then, Mildred shows up and gives her some lemonade, saying that it might help cool her off. Miss Cackle comes along and goes into the classroom, and Drill accidentally changes her books into a bird. Ethel and Drusilla are unpacking some ingredients that Miss Hardbroom ordered. Ethel explains that it saves time and so on to order them rather than picking them. She discovers that the spideregg is empty. "Someone's been mixing their own brews. It's powerful stuff." Enid, Maud and Mildred are in the corridor talking about how unfortunate it is that Miss Cackle found out. They decide not to worry too much, as the potion ought to wear off soon. Just then, Ethel shows up. "What were you doing in the potion lab?" They do the whole "what are you talking about?" thing, but Ethel says that she knows they were in there. They see Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom coming up the hall and leave. Miss Cackle believes that Miss Drill's powers have developed naturally from being around witches all the time. In the staff room, everything's floating around. "Look what Imogen can do!" exclaims Miss Crotchet, who's very pleased. "She's one of us!" She starts going on about how they have to have a ceremony and so on, and Miss Hardbroom asks Miss Cackle for a word alone. She says that she wants to test Miss Drill to see if she is a witch before they start having ceremonies. In the dining hall, everyone's heard the news. Ruby and Jadu tell Mildred, Maud and Enid about it (who all make guilty looking faces). Miss Hardbroom and Miss Crotchet come in and Miss Hardbroom tells everyone to be quiet and eat. Jadu asks if it's really true about Miss Drill, and before Miss Hardbroom can answer, Miss Crotchet says, "Yes, Jadu, it's all true! isn't it wonderful!" "Thank you for that Lavinia." Miss Hardbroom proceeds to test Miss Drill to determine if she really is a witch. After she passes the Broomstick Flying Test, Miss Cackle is forced to give Miss Drill an investiture and officially name her as a witch. There is a solemn ceremony, with a solemn song. Drill, in her new witch clothes, is given a broom and a hat and a cat and made a witch officially. They all sit down to lunch later. Miss Cackle's having one of her cheesy things and Miss Drill tells her matter-of-factly that it's not a real witch dish. She says it's in the witches code, and they have to eat witch food. Miss Cackle tries to explain that no one really eats it at every meal anymore. Then, Miss Drill turns on Miss Hardbroom, saying that she ought not to order her ingredients, They should be fresh picked. Miss Hardbroom gets angry, of course. "Well maybe you should go pick some yourself!" Drill says that's what she'll do. She'll round up a group of students and go first thing in the morning. Miss Drill then changes her name to Hilary Hemlock. She rounds up the third years and flies along in front of them yelling "left, right, left, right..." in military fashion. She tells them she wants the area swept. They all spread out and start picking things. Mildred, Maud and Enid start blaming each other for the potion going wrong. Eventually, Enid says that she's heard about an antidote. And she knows how to make it... if Fen and Gris remembered it right. Ethel over hears them. "The truth is out at last!" She says she's going to tell Miss Cackle. They run back to the school when Drill's not looking and make the antidote. Drill shows up just as it's finished (she can appear like Miss Hardbroom can). They explain that it's all their fault she has the powers. She says she doesn't believe a word of it, and tries to zap the bottle of antidote to destroy it. One of the girls pushes it off the table before the spell hits. Enid and Drill both look at the bottle on the floor. "Leave it," Drill says warningly. Enid makes a dive, and Drill hits her with a spell sending her backwards and into the wall (with a rather unpleasant thud). Enid crumples down into a heap, and Maud runs over to see if she's okay. Drill says that she didn't mean to. She says she'll learn to control her powers. They tell her that the powers are going to wear off unless she keeps taking the potion. She says that's what she'll do. They tell her that they don't know what that would do to her, and that they want to old Miss Drill back, because they liked her just fine (and better) the way she was. Miss Drill decides to return to normal and takes the antidote. Drill uncorks the bottle just as Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom run in with Ethel behind them, the whole lot hollering about not drinking the potion. Drill drinks it anyway, turns around and casts a spell on them. They all duck, but nothing happens. "Nothing. It's all gone that quickly." Miss Drill's volleyball tournament goes on as scheduled, and the presentation by Miss Blackcat is cancelled. Cackle and Miss Hardbroom discuss how important it is to put the staff first until Miss Hardbroom gets hit with a volleyball. Mildred tells Miss Drill it's good to have her back, and she says it's good to be back. Gallery 46137d75f83a81be287c60e9eec7a63d.jpg Drill hemlock spell.jpg Ib 15.jpg Spells for beginners.jpg 5witches.jpg Crochet Cackle HB.jpg Quotes Imogen: "How can we foster the spirit of witchcraft, if we’re ... sloppy?" Constance: "Well ..." Imogen: "Speaking of which, Constance, should you really be buying your herbs in jars?" Constance: (stands up) "Excuse me ..." Imogen: "It’s a little lazy, isn’t it? Ordering deliveries from Hags and Horrocks, I thought potions had to be made from herbs that were freshly picked." (using a really patronising tone) Constance: "Well if you don't like it Miss Hemlock, perhaps you better go and PICK SOME HERBS YOURSELF!" Category:1998 TV Series